Parfois c'est néccessaire de mentir
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Renzo raconte comment il a réussit à avoir Rin. Comment leur histoire à commencer au dépend d'un autre. (Je crois que je ne peux pas mieux résumer pour le coup ! :D) le rating T est minuscule, c'est à cause d'une petite scène "explicative" dès le début de l'OS ;)


Bien le bonjour/bonsoir !

Le week-end est enfin arrivé et en prime, j'apporte un petit OS fait pendant les intercours ou entre des pauses de batailles de neige, parce que oui, j'ai de la neige à ne plus savoir quoi en faire et... ...j'adore ça ! *-* Je suis une fane inconditionnelle de la poudreuse!

Je suis censé dormir là mais je crois être insomniaque alors que bon, je me lève demain...ce matin!? 7h00 -', donc je poste vite fait, bien fait et dodo xD

Autant dire que j'ai passé ma semaine dehors dès que je le pouvais! :) Sinon à propos de cet OS:

Une nouvelle histoire sur mon couple préféré Renzo x Rin. Ils sont toujours OCC mais ce n'est pas de ma faute u_u Et je suis heureuse d'avoir de nouvelle lectrice, qui aime également ce couple fantastique ! ça me donne le sourire rien que t'y penser ! :)

Je ne dis plus rien maintenant, je vous laisse lire.

Ici, c'est un POV de Renzo, je le dis au cas ou ;)

* * *

**Parfois c'est nécessaire de mentir.**

**J'avais tellement envie de toi ce soir-là. Tellement et je pense que toi aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ou plutôt si, je sais pourquoi tout à déraper. Parce que j'étais amoureux de toi, parce que j'enviais mon meilleur ami de t'avoir. Ce soir-là ta peau me paraissait si blanche et tes lèvres si charnues. On attendait ensemble l'a venu de ton petit-ami, celle de mon meilleur ami, Ryüji. Tu étais contre mon mur de salon, tes mains dans le dos, j'avais l'impression que tu m'attendais, moi et personne d'autre. Alors je crois que mes sentiments on prit le dessus puisque je me souviens que c'est moi, c'est moi qui ait tout déclenché. **

_Contre ce mur, j'avance vers toi. Tu es surpris quand tu m'vois à quelques pas de toi, pourtant je ne me contrôle plus vraiment et je passe l'une de mes mains sur ta joue. Tes prunelles ne sont même pas étonnées, tu me laisse toucher ta joue douce et rougit jusqu'à ce qu'un sursaut te fasse revenir à la réalité. Tu déposes tes doigts sur ma main, essaie sans doute de me repousser mais avant que tu n'le fasses, je t'embrasse. Je t'embrasse avec empressement et vivacité. Au début je sens bien tes mains me repousser mais ensuite…tu arrêtes, tu arrêtes et tu passes tes mains autour de ma nuque, Rin._

**Mes mains avaient voyagées sur ta peau, toute la nuit. J'ai embrassé chaque parcelle de ta peau si douce. Je n'en finissais plus de la gouter, elle avait si bon gout, ton gout. Elle était particulière, fruitée, succulente. Du mur, on était passé au canapé, tu m'avais agrippé le t-shirt pour m'emporter avec toi, sur toi. Je n'arrivais plus à me décoller de toi, tous mes sens étaient en éveille et c'était ta faute. J'me rappelle que tu n'étais pas en reste et que tu étais aussi pressé que moi. Plus rien n'existait, on était seul au monde, seul dans mon appartement et notre instinct à prit le dessus.**

_Je retire ton t-shirt, caresse ton torse et je te provoque des frissons, tu me le dis à l'oreille. Tu me dis que tu as envie de moi, que tu veux aller plus vite comme un désir qui avait besoin d'être assouvie au plus vite et je comprenais parfaitement parce que j'étais dans le même cas. Dans un moment de lucidité tu prononces le nom de Ryüji, tu dis qu'on n'a pas l'droit, j'te réponds que je prends ce droit si tu es d'accord et pour toute réponse, tu m'embrasses. Alors on recommence, tu retires ma chemise et mon t-shirt avec mon aide et très vite. On se retrouve l'un et l'autre en boxer, tous les deux autant désireux de l'autre._

**Cette nuit-là avait le gout de la luxure. J'me suis détesté de t'avoir pris comme ça. J'veux dire de n'avoir pensé qu'à moi mais tu m'faisais tourner la tête Rin. Tu m'avais foutu à l'envers et après cette nuit-là ma vie était encore plus en bordel qu'à l'ordinaire. Je t'aimais, je t'aime toujours et quand je repense à cette fois-là, à notre première fois certes pressait et désirait, j'me dis que j'ne regrette rien. Et à force de trop penser, je ne te vois pas bouger légèrement... ...j'oublie ou je suis, ou je me trouve. Je souris parce que je t'aperçois, parce que j'adore ton visage et ton sourire et à cause de ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à nous.**

_Je suis en toi, je bouge doucement, je ne veux pas te faire mal, surtout pas. On soupire à l'unisson, tes lèvres me donnent des frissons dans le cou, tu me chuchote des « je t'aime », j'entends des « Renzo encore » et tu me murmures que tu me veux, moi, pas quelqu'un d'autre, pas mon meilleur ami, moi ! Je fais des aller et venu en toi, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien que présentement. Je suce ton épiderme pour y laisser des traces, pour te dire que tu es à moi et tu me laisse faire. Tes mains sur mes fesses me donnent la cadence à suivre, j'accélère le rythme encore…tu gémis, je fais de même, j'aime tellement être en toi, c'est magique, incroyable. Différent de tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer._

**Mais ça faisait de plus en plus mal de te savoir avec un autre. Je me détestais de mentir à mon meilleur ami de la sorte, il ne se doutait de rien, il ne savait rien de nous. Alors j'évitais de trop m'attarder sur toi, tu faisais la même chose. C'est Ryüji qui entamait des sujets de conversation et moi je me contentais de l'alimenter. Parfois, ne se doutant de rien, il nous laissait seul pendant des heures, heures pendant lesquelles on recommençait. Heures pendant lesquelles je te faisais mien, encore. Heures pendant lesquelles on se disait des mots d'amour, des mots qu'on pensait, qu'on pense. Vous passiez chez moi, on passait tous nos vendredis soir ensemble, à chaque fois. Une soirée entre ami mais quand parfois je ramenais une autre personne, je voyais bien que j'te faisais du mal Rin.**

_Je suis en cuisine, Ryüji et Arthur sont dans le salon et toi, tu me suis. Tu dis aux autres que tu viens m'aider pour les plats. J'accepte et à peine la porte de la cuisine passait que tu m'embrasses, que je t'embrasse !? Je ne sais pas. J'te plaque contre le mur le plus proche, c'est dangereux, on ne devrait pas et pourtant, c'est plus fort que nous. Je continue de sentir ton parfum, de respirer ta peau et toi tu m'embrasses encore et passes tes mains sous mon t-shirt. Puis à l'oreille je t'entends me demander une chose. Je relève mon visage vers toi, dépose mon front au tien, nos nez se caressent doucement et je te réponds._

__ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !? Tes prunelles me font manquer un battement, tu es si beau, chaque jour un peu plus._

__ Ce…Arthur, tu l'aimes !? J'veux dire, il est important pour toi !? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me demandes ce genre de chose, la première fois c'était avec…Izumo._

__ Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, j'aime déjà quelqu'un. Mes mots te rassurent, je le sais puisque tu soupires de soulagement et tu te resserres à moi peu de temps après. _

__ J'veux pas que tu sois avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'veux que tu sois à moi. Tu vas le laisser d'accord._

_Ta phrase soufflait à mon oreille me fait me sentir bien et en même temps immonde. Je te serre à moi, très fort, peut-être trop mais tu ne dis rien et tu me laisses t'embrasser, tu restes dans mes bras parce que même toi, tu te sens bien là, à ta place. Je te réponds un « d'accord » à ta requête et ensuite, après un dernier baiser on se sépare, on n'est déjà resté trop longtemps enfermé ici. On se détache à regret, sort d'ici avec les canettes et les sachets de chips et on retrouve nos amis respectifs._

**Pourquoi tu n'as tout simplement pas quitté Ryüji !? Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi, à cause de nous. Et au début tu pensais la même chose que moi. C'était mon meilleur ami et lui dire que j'étais tombé amoureux de son petit-ami n'était pas chose aisé. Voir même presque impossible. Je dis presque parce qu'un jour, tu as eu le courage de le laisser Rin. J'étais tellement surpris ce soir-là quand il est venu chez moi peu de temps après toi. Je crois que, quand tu m'as annoncé que tu avais quitté Ryu, j'étais sous le choc, je n'y croyais pas et ensuite, je t'ai serré dans mes bras et je t'ai remercié. Du courage que tu avais eu. On s'embrassait pour la première fois librement. Libre de tous, on ne devait plus rien à qui que ce soit sauf peut-être moi. **

_J'étais heureux, j'en souriais dans nos baisers et toi aussi. Tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire « on est libre, je t'aime tellement » et je te répondais de la même manière. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende frapper à la porte de mon appartement. On était surprit, puis je me suis rappeler pourquoi tu étais là et avec ça, j'ai deviné qui se tenait derrière ma planche de bois. Je t'ai demandé d'attendre là, dans mon salon, Ryu allait te voir, je le savais, j'en avais conscience et je venais de me rendre compte aussi que je ne t'avais même pas demandé comment tu l'avais quitté. Tu étais nerveux de te retrouver face à Ryüji dans cette situation, moi aussi mais j'ai ouvert et voir mon meilleur ami si triste me rendait coupable._

__ Il m'a quitté ! Il a dit qu'il n'avait plus de sentiment pour moi ! J'peux entrer !? _

_Tu avais vu mon indécision en un rien de temps, alors tu t'es permis d'entrer par toi-même et tu t'en ai pris à lui. Rin…j'aurais dû te dire d'aller dans la chambre. _

__ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !? C'est mon meilleur ami ok, alors dégage ! Va voir ailleurs ! _

_Tu t'étais approché trop près de lui à mon gout, tu allais le prendre par le col, je le savais, je connaissais tes réaction c'est sans doute pour ça que j'me suis mis entre toi et lui avant que tu ne le fasses. Je ne voulais pas que tu lui fasses de mal. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire ça._

__ Bon', calme-toi. Laisse-le, ok !_

__ Dit-lui qu'il dégage ! J'veux pas qu'il soit ici, j'veux plus jamais te voir ok !_

_Parce que j'avais eu peur pour toi Rin, je t'ai accroché le poignet et je t'ai mis derrière moi. Comme pour te cacher, te protéger de la colère de Ryu. Mon meilleur ami avait vu ce geste et dans ces yeux, j'ai pu voir les questions qu'il se posait. Je crois que ce soir-là tu avais compris quelque chose mais tu n'as jamais rien dit, en tout cas pas en ma présence. J'ai de nouveau pris ta défense Rin même si tu voulais t'en aller et j'ai proposé à Ryu de me suivre au bar du coin, près de chez moi. C'est comme ça que j'ai passé cette nuit-là. Jusqu'au 4 heures du matin, j'étais avec mon meilleur ami et je les raccompagnais chez lui. Dans les environs de 5 heures, j'étais de retour chez moi, tu t'étais endormi dans mon lit et j'ai pris place près de toi. Après cette soirée, j'me suis juré de lui dire au plus vite pour toi et moi, du moins…le plus tôt possible._

_... .  
_

_J'ai donné rendez-vous à Ryüji, sa fait un peu moins de 6 mois que toi et lui vous vous êtes quittés. Aujourd'hui j'ai l'intention de lui dire que toi et moi sommes ensemble, Rin. Jusqu'à ce matin tu étais contre cette idée mais je garde espoir qu'il comprenne et qu'il ne regarde pas le passé. J'attends donc patiemment sur ma chaise, à la terrasse avec un verre de bière en main et voir Ryüji revenir au loin. Je stresse c'est vrai mais je n'ai plus envie de me cacher, ça fait bien 1 an et demi qu'on se cache toi et moi, je ne veux plus que ça dure, je veux vivre avec toi, même si quelque part, c'est déjà le cas puisque tu as aménagé chez moi._

__ C'est bon, désolé c'était Koneko au téléphone. …Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux m'dire !? J'te dévisage, mord ma lèvre inférieure et essaie de prendre une grande respiration. Il voit mon doute, mon stresse alors il reprend la parole._

__ C'est si grave que ça ! Allez, décontracte-toi, je vais pas te tuer ! A cette phrase, j'en suis moins sûr mais je commence._

__ Je sors avec quelqu'un. Ça fait quelques temps déjà._

__ Et ?! T'es en stresse pour ça !? Tant mieux non ! C'est du sérieux ou pas !? Parce que bon, toutes les aventures que tu as eu… ._

__ C'est quelqu'un que tu connais. Tes sourcils se froncent légèrement. Moi je bois une gorgée de mon verre._

__ Qui ça !? …Ok, bon alors peut-être que je vais te tuer, si tu largues cette personne et lui fait du mal. Là, je doute de ces paroles. Jamais il ne ferait ça, du moins, c'est vrai que vos rapports se sont amélioré depuis peu…vous avez de nouveau recommencé à vous parler. Pas comme des amis mais quand même…je trouve que c'est un bon début._

__ C'est Rin. Je voulais t'en parler parce que tu comprends…vous êtes déjà sorti ensemble et s'était sérieux ! Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes en nous tombant dessus. Je voulais te le dire. _

_Il se tait, me regarde suspicieusement avec une certaine envie de m'étriper surement puis, il soupire de tout son souk ! Frappe des poings sur la table toujours en me fixant puis ferme les yeux et relâche ces épaules. Je ne comprends pas, Il veut me tuer ou j'ai le temps de me sauver !?_

__ Vraiment !? Rin !? Celui qui m'a jeté parce qu'il était lasse !?_

__ Ça peut paraitre étrange mais oui. Je voudrais savoir si tu es d'accord ou pas !? Me tue pas s'te plait ! Il soupire une nouvelle fois, secoue sa tête de droite à gauche mais si je pouvais lui en dire d'avantage, je dirais que…j'en ai marre de lui mentir, parce que si je devais lui dire la vérité, il ne voudrait certainement plus jamais me voir et ça…je ne peux pas, c'est égoïste mais il est mon meilleur ami et je veux le garder, tout comme je veux garder Rin._

__ …Je …j'vais pas te tuer. Est-ce que tu l'aimes !?_

__ Oui. Oui je l'aime. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire à cette réponse. C'est la première fois que je peux lui dire ça et j'en suis très heureux, soulager. Il voit à quel point je suis heureux, c'est marqué sur mon visage et je ne veux plus le cacher, j'ai trop longtemps caché mes sentiments à propos de Rin. _

__ Ok alors fait attention. Il pourrait te faire la même chose qu'à moi. S'il savait, il ne dirait pas ça, mais je me tais et me contente d'acquiescé. Tu l'as quitté pour moi, Rin. _

__ Merci. Alors si je t'invite samedi à l'appart tu viens !? Ne refuse pas ok, c'est son anniversaire, tu le sais et je lui ai dit que son cadeau, serait qu'on serait tous réunis ! _

__ Fous-toi pas d'moi ! Je viendrais pas, je peux pas !_

__ Bien sûr que si ! Tu es heureux non maintenant avec Koneko et puis tu sais que Rin n'est pas mauvais. S'te plait, penses-y au moins, d'accord ! J'compte sur toi, j'ai besoin de mon meilleur ami ce jour-là ! Je vais devoir y aller, je suis en retard au taf ! A plus._

_Je lui lance un salut d'une main et m'en vais très vite ! Je l'entends derrière moi, hurler des insultes et toutes autres choses qui me font rire parce que je le reconnais bien là. C'est vrai, j'ai omis de lui dire certaines choses mais c'est pour son bien, je garderais certains secrets jusqu'à ma tombe pour ne pas le faire souffrir. Alors tranquillement j'arpente les rues, un nouveau sourire sur les lèvres et une bonne nouvelle. Rin sera heureux, pleinement heureux cette fois parce que la situation le chagriné, il était triste pour moi et c'est dans ces moments-là que je l'aime encore plus. Oui maintenant, on sera heureux au grand jour ! Aux yeux de tous !_

**Aujourd'hui, tout est redevenu comme avant ou presque. Cette fois c'est moi qui tiens Rin à mes côtés. Ça fait 3 ans que notre amour dure, 1 an et demi officiellement. J'ai regretté et je regrette toujours les années ou j'ai menti à Ryüji, j'ai aussi regretté de tomber amoureux de Rin et que cela soit réciproque mais quoique je puisse penser, je n'ai jamais regretté cette nuit-là. Le jour ou mes pulsions ont pris le pas sur mon esprit. L'embrasser avait été pour moi une délivrance et au final, plus personne ne souffre. On a tous trouvaient notre bonheur quelque part, moi c'est à côté de toi, Rin Okumura. **

**Je m'étire doucement, resserre un corps fin près de moi et embrasse le front de celui-ci. Je respire ton parfum, le soleil est levé depuis bien longtemps mais on a décidé de faire une grâce matinée. Ta main vient faire le tour de ma taille, ta frimousse se cache dans mon cou que tu embrasses doucement et je souris. On s'aime, on se le dit souvent, très souvent même. Je passe au-dessus de toi, m'enfuis dans ton cou et te mordille légèrement. J'entends un léger rire provenir d'entre tes lèvres et très vite on se cache sous la couette. On pouvait enfin être heureux tous les deux. Plus personne ne nous posait problème et j'avais le cœur léger. Je t'accompagne alors dans ton rire et la journée allait être belle, j'en étais persuadé puisque j'étais avec toi !**

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.  
**

Alors je trouve cet OS pas trop mal. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire en tout cas :)

Dite-moi ce que vous en avez passé, j'attends.

Je reviendrais très vite de toute façon, j'aime écrire sur eux *-*

Je vous dis bonne nuit, en tout cas pour moi (j'aurais pas du regarder de film d'horreur -')

Gros bisoux et à bientôt.**  
**


End file.
